


Сюрприз к Рождеству

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Первая зима после промара выдается особенно холодной"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: С новым 2020!





	Сюрприз к Рождеству

Первая зима после промара выдается особенно холодной.  
\- Очень… пушистые, - серьезно говорит Лио, сгибая и разгибая – не без труда, правда, - ладони в ярко-красном шерстяном кошмаре, щедро присыпанном желтым и зеленым.  
О, там есть еще и коричневый. Восхитительно.  
\- Круто, да?  
Гало радостно сопит. Он отходит на пару шагов и рассматривает Лио пристально, будто кутюрье за секунду до начала модного показа, где представит на суд зрителей выстраданное детище.  
Если бы этот подарок Гало сделал собственными руками, Лио бы не удивился, честное слово. Даже обрадовался бы. Наверное.  
Но, судя по этикетке, кошмар сотворили восточные гении дизайна.  
А другой гений – хаотичного выбора – купил.  
\- Я так и знал, что тебе понравится! Варежки в виде пиццы, что вообще может быть круче?!  
\- И правда, - вежливо кивает Лио, не менее вежливо улыбаясь.  
Ладони начинают ощутимо чесаться, но он стоически держится – и намерен продержаться до конца вечера, как минимум.  
Если постараться как следует и запастись средствами от аллергии и раздражения кожи, то можно выдержать до конца года. А потом совершенно случайно утопить варежки в совершенно случайно найденной полынье на озере, куда они всей толпой наверняка поедут запускать новогодние фейерверки.  
Нет. С Гало станется полезть за пропажей прямо в ледяную воду.  
Лио мастерски сдерживает вздох. Значит, придется заготовить ужасно трагическую историю о похитителях. Решено. Это должно сработать: конечно же, коварные преступники польстятся на такие чудесные варежки и…  
\- Я правда очень рад, - говорит Гало, улыбаясь куда искреннее него, и Лио чувствует угрызения совести.  
Впрочем, стоит перевести взгляд вниз, как те стремительно улетучиваются.  
\- У меня тоже есть для тебя сюрприз, - говорит он, поднимая глаза на сияющего от восторга Гало. – С Рождеством.  
Лио выуживает из кармана давно купленный годовой абонемент в спортзал.  
\- Это еще не все, - объявляет он, подождав, пока Гало закончит победно вопить о титуле «Мистер Вселенная», который теперь-то наверняка у него в руках, и немного успокоится.  
\- Ага, - кивает тот радостно и скрещивает руки на голой груди.  
Вот уж кому холода нипочем, не без зависти – и иных чувств, - думает Лио и решительно продолжает:  
\- Я нашел себе квартиру. Завтра подписываю договор. Это будет рационально, - объясняет он. - Съеду и не стану больше тебе докучать. Отпразднуешь Новый год в тишине и покое. Ты уронил свой подарок, - добавляет Лио без паузы, но Гало почему-то не торопится за ним наклоняться.  
Вместо этого он торопится сделать кое-что другое.  
Лио быстро облизывает губы, отдавая должное варежкам и крепким рукам, сжимающим его взмокшие ладони поверх вязаного кошмара: в комнате становится действительно жарко.  
Очень.  
\- Ты мне не докучаешь, - говорит Гало, и Лио кажется, будто в ладонях сейчас буйно, неостановимо разгорается уже почти позабытое пламя.  
Такое же пляшет у Лио в груди.  
\- Я расходую много горячей воды. И счета за отопление изрядно выросли, ты сам говорил.  
Лио очень помогло бы сейчас загибать палец на каждый довод, но руки все еще в цепком плену, и, если быть предельно честным, ему совершенно не хочется их вызволять.  
\- Я забываю закручивать крышечку на пакете с соком. И молоком. Оно скисает, это тоже дополнительные расходы.  
\- Ага, - повторяет Гало, и не думая отпускать его ладони.  
\- Если ты шумишь с утра в выходной, я хожу и ворчу потом как сварливый старик весь день.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я чудовищно фальшиво и громко пою! – не выдерживает Лио, пытаясь спасти несчастные руки от верной гибели. – Особенно в душе! Где, кстати, расходую чудовищно много воды!  
\- Ты уже говорил.  
\- Еще я тут все время очень плохо сплю, - идет на крайние меры Лио и застывает, услышав негромкое:  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Потому что я тебе мешаю!  
\- Потому что я не могу спокойно спать, пока ты рядом. Нет. – Гало качает головой. - Пока ты так далеко.  
\- В соседней комнате? – выдыхает Лио, чувствуя, как жар перетекает с ладоней к локтям и еще выше, заливая плечи, шею, все лицо.  
\- Ага. Аж в соседней комнате. Мне хотелось бы ближе.  
Лио закрывает глаза, перебирая в памяти десятки, сотни невероятно рациональных доводов, но их все с лихвой перекрывает простое тихое:  
\- Я понял. Если так хочешь съехать – конечно. Как будет лучше для тебя. Никаких проблем.  
Лио мысленно стонет, потому что именно сейчас проблем в жизни резко стало слишком много. Он столько не вынесет. Даже в огнеупорных варежках.  
\- Это не все подарки, - хрипит он, вскидывая подбородок, и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть темного, жаркого, невыносимо несчастного взгляда.  
\- Ага?  
Можно было и не расходовать так много горячей воды и не выкручивать батареи на полную, думает Лио, прижимаясь щекой к широкой гладкой груди. Она горячая как печка, но Лио почему-то трясет рядом с ней словно от озноба. Наверное, почувствовав это, Гало наконец разжимает немилосердную хватку – только чтобы стиснуть Лио в таких же немилосердно крепких объятиях.  
Губы Гало еще горячее. Губы Гало горячее всего на свете и лучше любых мыслимых подарков.  
Первая зима после промара выдается особенно холодной.  
Лио это больше не страшно.


End file.
